Somewhere to Stay
by EmpressKira
Summary: Zoro had one of two choices, Marines or homeless. He's given another choice, but even though it becomes a steady job he is kicked from his home. Who is willing to take him in? Things get a little confusing and can't be avoided any longer. MihawkZoro. Rated M for language and Lemonades! OneShot!


_**A/N:: As promised as well! MihawkZoro! This is last one of the top three winners from my poll! Doing a LawZoro oneshot is a little iffy right now, not sure if I will or not yet. That's just kind of floating in the air.**_

 _ **This is a first time for me so excuse any noticeable OOCness! Oh and note that in this story that Zoro's 'foster father' is Issho ( Fujitora) just a little younger (like early forties?) and has his eyesight. :)**_

 _ **Though I do hope you love this bunches! Let me know what you all think!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Somewhere to Stay**

"That _is_ your life though!" Grey eyes stared in disbelief as I gritted teeth and looked away.

"I don't need to go there anymore, it was merely a means to pass time."

Ever since I was younger, I was a part of this local dojo. It was small and quaint, only a few people lived there and there classes were few too; in the beginning. Saga and I had begun to go there when we were only nine, amazed by seeing a man training in the back. Well, we were kind of trespassing since we were looking over the privacy fence and got caught. We had told the master there we were very motivated to learn kendo. Whilst there in our first few classes, I would sneak off afterwards to go watch this certain male who was, as I figured out later, only seventeen.

Those sharp yellow eyes stared forward in focus as he would almost dance with his blade or exercise with great stability and strength. It was amazing to watch and even Saga would hound with me to watch the man. Dark hair had always been sleeked back whilst training with only the pants. The body had shown to be lean, muscles firmly there but not bulging out. It was definitely a sight to see.

Of course after a few times, the man would twitch an ear as if knowing we were there. Whenever I noticed the twitch, I would slowly situate out more to sit and watch. Saga had been iffy and when I told him that he knew, it amazed him that I noticed. We would begin to sit quietly off to the side to watch him as he merely trained. As we got older, we noticed him arrive sometimes as the dojo picked up a little more. Classes became more frequent and my foster father was excited when I showed so much interest in such things. Then again, my foster father was hardly home at all being in the Marines and all, but it was fine.

As I aged to my early teens, around thirteen I believe, I began to notice the male arrive in business attire before changing. The beard had grown out more with sideburns partially down the sides of his face and just like his features, they were sharp and precise. It was like he could cut someone with how well maintained he kept himself. His training was more vigorous and laid out with quite a few more meditating sessions. Saga and I would still come watch once in a while, almost like a routine, but shortly leave. We never spoke with him and I wondered if he would even bother with us younger boys.

It was when I was fifteen that I found out his name, hard to believe I never asked. All those years before it never deemed any importance since the man never presented himself to us. Though, he did for class one time, filling in for one of the instructors who had a fever. Mihawk Dracule. That name was seared into my brain as he coldly explained everything and everyone was too scared to be close to him or mess up. It didn't bother me, the intimidating atmosphere, as he circled us with those hawk like eyes. Out of the class, I was labeled as the strongest and so eyes viewed me with more scrutiny, waiting for me to mess up.

" _Roronoa,"_ the voice had spoken out one time as I held a position with a slight difference than what he said. _"That is not correct."_

" _To you, it isn't."_ I replied calmly as I let eyes stay forward and sensed others in the room staring in shock.

" _How so?"_

" _This is fit for me."_ It was then I peered to yellow eyes and he stared intently with an eyebrow lightly up and then there was that smirk for the first time.

" _Very well."_ The man walked away and it felt like I had been praised.

Everyone afterwards, him leaving first, were asking how I could even have the nerve. Of course, one look and they all backed off except Saga who was laughing out about how scary I looked. I wasn't very good at making friends and frankly I didn't want very many, it seemed tedious and I just want to be left be. Saga is a bit different, like a brother to me as we were both new to the area at the same time and both are foster kids. People just don't understand how to treat a foster child, they think we should be displayed nicely for others to know how good of people they are to take in kids that were abandoned.

Anyways, I was now eighteen and straight out of school like a week ago. Graduating with good grades and had papers sitting in my room haunting me. It was never a choice in the matter for me, military or go homeless. I never wanted to be in the marines like my foster father, but he had always promised that I would be a _good Marine_ and that's it. Saga was trying his hardest to earn an income to get his own place with help from his foster parents because he knew how much I didn't want to leave. I was having a hard time trying to find a job since my foster father refuses to lend me any transportation and so I had been helping around the dojo for a little money.

"You are just saying that because of your foster dad." Saga pointed out as we stood by the privacy fence of the back of the dojo. Little kids were heard shouting out funny cadences and I crossed arms with eyes glaring to the ground.

"I don't have a choice, Saga… it's that or be on the streets."

"You know I wouldn't abandon you." A hand grasped my shoulder and this sigh found me as I looked down.

"I have no more money left to even pay for time here, let alone food… It's hard covering for two people with a low wage job like you have. Could you imagine trying to pay for rent by yourself?" Serious eyes found him as he winced at my words and I shook off his hand. "I already figured this would happen."

"It doesn't have to!" Desperation was in the strained voice as he tried to stay quiet and I gritted teeth.

"It's not like I want to! I would love to have a regular job and stay here to work on my art, but I _can't_. I don't have a _choice_!" The pained tone came with anger as I turned away to begin walking to the sidewalk. An emergency gate to the fence was opened and suddenly yellow eyes pierced at both of us.

"Roronoa," the thick tone was chased with his accent as he had just taken a trip to Russia recently. "Can you handle cleaning up an office building?" Surprise found me as I stared in disbelief and the way his aura screamed _serious_ made me move my mouth.

"Yeah, I can do just about anything simple." The words left me as he soon let that rare smirk find him.

"Good, tomorrow at four in the evening, come by the Akagami Corporation main building." Eyes moved to my friend behind me, "I expect you will keep him on his toes." Before any agreeance could be made further, the man stepped back in with the gate closing behind him. Arms found my waist from behind and I was swayed harshly with a complaint leaving me.

"This is great, Zoro!" A smile was on me with a breathless laugh as I was blooming in happiness.

"Aye!" I agreed as I just let my friend move me around in joy and we both laughed out.

* * *

"Oh, you are the boy he mentioned about from the dojo." Brown eyes peered at me in thought and I tilted my head in slight confusion. I was a little self-conscious since I didn't have much in nice clothing terms so I found some nice jeans and polo shirt with my boots. Red hair was tousled with a hand as the man grinned to me with curiosity beaming on him. "Hawky talks about you a lot, ever since we were teenagers, it's kind of nice to meet you in person!" A laugh left him as I furrowed eyebrows in deeper confusion on why Mihawk would talk about me at all. Or why this man so boldly called the other such a ridiculous nickname.

"Shut it, Akagami." The stern male I had been waiting on appeared in the waiting room and I sat diagonal to the redhead who merely grinned widely.

"What? I can't talk to the new cleaning guy?" Innocence played over the man as he was completely teasing the other who looked to want to slice him up.

"No, you cannot. Ben has been searching for you." The red haired man quickly stood and began fleeing with a wave, leaving me in deeper confusion. "Don't worry about that idiot." My attention was back to Mihawk and I stood up as he approached me. "Usually we have a couple other people who clean, but they decided it wasn't important to come in early, so I will show you some things. Keep up." The body turned as he said the last sentence and I did just that.

It took a good couple hours to do paperwork and show off important things to remember, the other cleaning guys showed up. A male said Luffy who was actually a good friend of Shanks, the redhead, and the other guy showed up shortly after with the name of Usopp, who knew Luffy. The two were easy to get along with and I became a bit comfortable with the two as they explained the rest. Mihawk had left to finish business with a hand patting to my shoulder before he left.

"Mihawk doesn't usually hire people." During a break, we sat on a seating area in a breakroom. The building eerie quiet as most have gone home and I would be here for a while, not bothered that it was a nightshift type of job.

"Yeah, usually Shanks can't help hiring others." A chuckle left Luffy at his words and the other joined lightly before looking to me.

"Ah, not trying to be nosey or anything."

"But we are." The complaint left Usopp at the obsidian haired male's blunt answer and I snorted.

"It's fine… He probably overheard me talking to my friend and was trying to help out." Eyes looked in curiosity and leaned in lightly for more. "Well, my foster father deems it important that I become a marine no matter what, I just don't want too." A look was on Luffy with a gag and a finger pointing to his mouth.

"Sounds like my gramps, shoving papers at me all the time." It was nice to have someone know the feeling as I was the same, wanting to gag at the thought. "Well, Hawky seems to like you so it should be fine."

"Anybody that Mihawk likes, Shanks does too because Mihawk doesn't take to people well." Eyes watched the two as they begun with a crazy story that entertained Luffy and I wondered how things would go.

* * *

"Where are you going with this?" Dark brown eyes stared to me with a stern look as I stood before the man with arms straight to my side. Eyebrows stayed furrow and that scar on his forehead made him slightly intimidating, surprising that he wasn't blind from it.

"I've had this job for a month and able to keep it stable!" A curse inwardly left me as it seriously felt like I was a recruit the way he talked to me. It was exactly the way I knew soldiers were talk to and the cane in his hand tapped the ground. The cane is merely for show as I knew this man was very capable of running with no problem for miles.

"You are to be a Marine." The voice stayed strict as he never blinked away from my eyes.

"I don't want to be a marine!" The words finally left me again after so long and I tensed at the feel of the cane under my chin, pressing lightly to my throat.

"You would be excellent as one, with how you have already trained to be one." Teeth gritted as I knew he was using my training at the dojo to go with his way of training. And that training led to why our backyard had one spot of pure dirt for when it rained and I had to literally pushed mud with my face and shoulders.

"You decided that path, I didn't." An eyebrow twitched and I felt the pressure become heavy as I didn't move and he viewed me with a hard look.

"Then get out of my house." It took all of my will to not shake and I gulped heavily before closing eyes.

"Then let me take my things so they don't burden you when I leave." The way I felt his presence lightened as he pulled the cane away and I stared to cold eyes.

"Very well." A look came with the words and I knew I was dismissed.

Moving quickly, I gathered my things, whatever I could pack into one bag which wasn't hard. I never really had much to my name since he deemed it unnecessary to have such things when I would be going off for training anyways. The lump in my throat made it hard to swallow, but I pushed it down for now as I felt eyes stinging lightly. Money I had saved up was shoved to the bottom, keeping a couple twenties in my wallet and some change in my pocket. After finishing up, I grasped the bag and took a small one with me to the bathroom and took my bathroom essentials and strapped it to the top of my bag. In a way, it was nice to have some training since I definitely knew how to pack and have enough room for things. It only took thirty minutes _tops_ and as I left the bathroom, eyes watched me with arms crossed. Jaw tight, I moved quietly out of the house as I kept my boots on and soon jingled my keys to take the front door key off. It found the side table by the door as I left through the door and let it shut behind me.

Pain shot through my chest at the feeling being overwhelming and I began down the small path to the sidewalk. The weather was really too hot for this kind of thing, heat being in the high nineties. I found my way to town and found a telephone booth, already feeling the stickiness of a bit of sweat. Putting in a quarter, I dialed Saga's number. After quite a few rings, and trying not to suffocate at the space, it went to voice mail and I hung up. Taking out my wallet I dig through it to find my coworkers numbers, but the first one I grabbed wasn't theirs.

 **Mihawk.**

The number was dialed before I realized and I stood there in the phone booth, feeling eyes on me. It unnerved me being out here like this and I just wanted to hide away. The rings drawled out and I began to wonder if anyone would ever answer.

" _Hello, this is Mihawk Dracule."_ My voice caught in my throat as I really didn't want to burden the male any further. _"Is someone there?"_

"D-do you know somewhere I can stay for cheap?" The way I spoke softly almost got drowned out by the bustling street and I wondered if he had hung up.

" _Roronoa?"_

"Yeah." Another silence followed before some shifting noises were heard.

" _Meet me at the Thousand Sunny_." The phone clicked as he hung up and I did as well with a bit of surprise.

I didn't think he would take off to meet me to speak, he could have just made me wait if he needed to look something up. Walking down the sidewalk, trying to ignore the heat, made me nervous as I kept hands in pockets and people viewed me with curiosity and some even looked to be scoffing at me. It was almost obvious on why I had a backpack and casual clothes. It wasn't like I was a traveler, people probably knew me vaguely as my _former_ foster father was well-known in the area as a _hero_ and my hair kind of stands out. The building came into sight as I went in, breathing out in relief of the air-conditioner, and knew the other wasn't here yet and sat down at a table in the back with my back to the wall. I never liked my back facing people I didn't know or trust, but I also didn't like being able to see those people stares.

"Need anything, honey?" A waitress came up with bouncy black locks and lipstick stained lips smiling to me. Blue eyes were filled with nothing more than happiness and I rubbed at an arm.

"Water?" The smile stayed as she nodded and walked off.

If some people in here could stop staring I would greatly appreciate that, but _no…_ they kept on as I rubbed my face before thanking the waitress when she gave me a water. This is not how I wanted to handle life and knew it was slightly inevitable. The bell chimed as people came and left before the man made his presence. It was odd, noticing how people viewed him, like the women who almost sighed in the way like they were lovesick. Those eyes found me before walking over in his dark grey button up shirt, black tie resting along his chest, and black slacks over glistening black shoes. Business him is so different from the way he looked at the dojo and part of me tingled seeing him like this.

The chair was pulled out to soon sit in and he waved a hand out as if sensing the waitress and she merely walked off, probably used to him. Eyes viewed me as I sat there with an elbow on the table, hand holding my chin and jaw tight. The eyes from everyone else unnerved me as I could literally sense the words swirling around them.

 ** _What's he doing with him?_**

 ** _He will ruin his image._**

 ** _A troublemaker dragging him down? How sad people can be._**

 ** _The boy probably deserves for whatever got him kicked out._**

 ** _Just leave him there, don't ruin your reputation._**

"Roronoa."

"You didn't have to come out." My voice was laced with tension as I never liked the way people viewed me. Growing up with people bullying me for my hair, for being neglected, for being so different… It was not something you can just forget about.

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't have." Those eyes never faltered as he looked to me and this sigh left me. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I got kicked out, what does it look like?" Eyebrows furrowed as I couldn't look to him anymore and gritted teeth as the clenching in my chest was back. "Saga didn't answer and I really didn't want to bother anyone…"

"It's fine, grab your bag." The body stood up as he pulled some bills out and left them on the table. Yellow eyes viewed me as I soon followed suit on standing and grabbed my bag as I pulled it on. Mihawk began leading the way as I kept eyes on his back, ignoring the stares and the voices being heard.

We walked to the side of the building to his vehicle and he pointed to the other side with no words leaving him. I moved to the passenger side and got in with my bag placed between my legs. No words left me as he started his car to get the air blasting out and I took it in with eyes closed. Relaxing in the nice sedan's leather seats, the seatbelt setting just right over my chest. The vehicle moved as I kept a grip on the strap of my bag and suddenly felt nervous. We stayed silent as he drove somewhere, not entirely sure on where, but we entered an area with nicer looking townhomes. The car pulled into the single car carport in front of one and he shut the car off.

As he always has been, Mihawk got out in silence and moved to the almost colonial looking townhome. Confusion swirled in me as I had got out with my bag slinging over a shoulder and followed around to his door. The car was locked behind me with its beeps playing out and the door opened to let the coolness of the home come out to find me before I entered as well. Directly before us was a staircase that he began heading up and I viewed at the living room whilst shutting the door. A crisp, clean feeling was throughout the area as a black leather couch sat comfortably against the opposite wall with one side having an ottoman. A coffee table made of glass was placed before it and the rug beneath the furniture is white and black. Everything is pristine and I didn't get much more of a view, just a glimpse of the television on a black wooden stand with a glass top.

Shoes found the carpeted stairs as I soon found him opening a door down the left of the small balcony like area where three other doors rested. Moving to him as he stepped into the room with a look back to me and I stepped in. The room seemed odd placed after examining the down stairs, with browns, auburns, and reds. It was like fall and somehow I felt myself relaxing in the space already as it felt warm to me.

"Here, a bathroom and closet are also attached to the room." A hand was out towards the room and I stared in confusion before understanding.

 _He was letting me stay here._

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything." A look was to me as if asking 'do you think I would have brought you here?' This warmth filled my face before rubbing my bag strap in a nervous antic. "I-I will save up to get a place and be out of here before you know it."

"Stay as long as you need." The firm words brought comfort as I stared to eyes that held a comforting look.

"Thank you." My voice was quiet as the flush in my cheeks stayed and the man began out of the room.

"Make yourself comfortable, you would most likely have to shop for your own groceries." Turning at the last part, he continued to the stairs. "I have to return to the office."

That's what he left with as I stood there with a hand rubbing my face nervously, but everything swirled with this comfort. A small smile found me as I soon moved to shut _my_ bedroom door and began unpacking my belongings. Out of habit, I left a few things still in my bag (the items I had there before getting time to pack more belongings) and set it by my door before going to the bathroom with the small bag.

* * *

Mihawk is really what I thought, the _wine and dine_ type. Every night, or at least almost every night, he has a glass of wine and I knew that from when I came in at around midnight for a quick snack and drink that his wine glass rested promptly against a cloth to dry. Then by the time I got up, it was put away and I also noticed his diet was very stable. It's to be expected since he was very fit and it made me think of how maybe I should eat just a little better.

It took me like a week before I dared to sit on the couch because it just looked so clean. I made sure to be as cleanly as possible and of course it was vicious circle in me as I had to keep my former home very clean. Anyone would look at you weird for saying this, but I used to have to clean the bathroom with a toothbrush on occasions and then scrub the kitchen down. So when I washed my dishes the other night, the rest of me decided to clean the kitchen even more than necessary. Mihawk had noticed as he had called the house during lunch the following day, he was mainly asking if I could fill in for Usopp that night since it was my night off but the other got a cold. After it was established that I would, he asked about the kitchen and I had told him it was because I spilled something. No comment was made afterwards as I made it sound like I only cleaned a certain section, but really I did the whole kitchen.

Saga was offering his place that he had finally snagged, but it was a one bedroom and I figured it was fine here. At least I could have my space and Mihawk usually worked (even on his so called weekends, but used the third room for work) and then I worked when he wasn't. It was a little lonely, but on my nights off he would offer to cook me something as well. I usually declined, but he would look to me and say that he would anyways and not to waste food. I think he knew I wanted to say yes and acted on it with me merely grumbling behind him. The food was always good and I felt like I had missed out on something for my life. Trying to scarf food down and make sure I was out of sight most of the time.

Most of the time I spent time with Saga as he brought his new made friends along and sometimes I invited my coworkers since they were okay to be placed as friends. Though most of the time I found myself spacing away and wanting to just disappear. My past has only been good because of Saga and I was hoping that life could stay steady. Tonight is my night off and Saga invited me out for a fun night as I rarely got a Friday off.

Making my way out of my room, I noticed the third 'bedroom' cracked open and figured he had to do some work. Quietly leaving, I headed down the stairs with keys finding my pocket and wallet in another. The door had been opened and closed softly so I didn't bother him and soon moved my way to the car pulled up to the curb. The vehicle out of place as it was pickup truck and I moved along the small front lawn. A hand waved from my friend as I soon noticed two others appear from the back and laughed lightly before getting in.

"Hey, bro!" The two in the back, being Yosaku and Johnny, greeted with grins. The truck began moving as I closed the door and I began putting on my seatbelt whilst feeling a hand hit my chest.

"About time! We are going to have fun!" The laugh left Saga as they began telling me of some things that happened. Both people in the back kicking at one another as they sat in seats that weren't technically classified to make it a 'back row'.

The club was pumping with music as people began filing in, the time is around ten at night and we got out with chatters leaving us. Bouncers watched us as we entered through the door and waited to get to the counter. When finally making it, we paid our entries with IDs showing since we were still under age to drink (21 being the age) and it was so we don't get one. They put it tight enough so you can't take it off before we were also marked on the hand with a stamp of a blue heart. From what Saga began in on was that they changed it out all the time and we found the room filled of people dancing and off to the side tall bar tables scattered around and the bar on either side of me along the wall.

Time passed as we had a good time, enjoying ourselves and Saga even coaxed some ladies to dance with us. Adrenaline pumped through me as the DJ was playing the beats perfectly and you couldn't hear anything, even the drunk girls singing along. Hands found around my neck as I grasped hips and grinded into this girl who showed blazing interest in me. Laughter left her as she was having fun and those hips grinded her butt against me. Of course it blazed my hormones alive and I kept myself in check as I didn't want to ruin the fun like Saga did just minutes ago. Fingers tangled through my hair as she arched away so her head could rest against me. Pink hair shifted and those blue eyes shone up at me with dark eyeliner around her eyes, but the red on her lips stood out most.

The body pulled away as she began dragging me off with a finger curling at me as we slipped off to the side of the DJ booth and she pressed me to the wall with a grin up at me. Nails glinted in the low lighting as they were long and painted, but I didn't pay attention much as hands cupped my face and those red lips found mine.

* * *

Trying to be quiet, I got home with a thundering pump in my body as I made my way up the dark staircase. A hand rubbed my neck with a hiss as that girl bit pretty hard and I hoped it wasn't noticeable. I needed a shower and as I maneuvered to my door, I slipped in and found my lamp still on like I left it. Shutting my door, I tugged off my shirt and tossed it to my laundry basket and then shoes were taken off. Pants were undone as I began moving to my bathroom, leaving the article on the floor, and tugged socks off before getting in the shower.

Part of me needed to have a serious discussion with myself on what just happened. I wasn't really into that kind of thing unless I was into the person and with how I have been with life I started to think I was asexual. Though I did all that in the spur of the moment, it didn't give that high like people talk about.

After the shower, eyes found my mirror as I lined the bite mark that rested in the crook of my neck. A curse left me before grasping my boxer briefs and slipped them on. Sleep was on my mind as that was just what I needed to calm down. Turning off my lamp, my body found under the sheets as I grasped a pillow and curled into it with a sigh.

I'm going to be so sore tomorrow.

* * *

Unluckily, I awoke early for some reason and couldn't go back to sleep and decided to just get up. Pajama pants found my lower half and I rubbed my face as I began heading down the stairs. I was a bit on autopilot as I moved to the kitchen with a cereal box finding my hand as I opened it to gaze at the fruit loops and soon shoved my hand in and began eating it.

"You could at least use a bowl." A bit startled, I found Mihawk sitting with a newspaper in one hand and coffee in the other. Yellow eyes were gazing at me as I soon mumbled and went for a bowl in the cupboard. "I'm assuming you met your lady friend last night." Putting the cereal box back after I poured a little at the bottom, I hummed out in confusion before sitting at the table opposite from him. "Your neck." A flush found me as I rubbed the spot and sighed out.

"No, not really… Some chick trying to get in my pants." Fingers picked out the yellow loops first and the newspaper folded down. There was this glint in his eyes before amusement on his lips and I felt my face flush. "What?"

"Nothing." The newspaper was popped back up and this nervous movement left me as I continued to the green loops before red. Coffee didn't seem appealing this morning. The newspaper folded again, startling me lightly, and eyes peered to me with a serious look. "Oh yes, the building is doing a type of celebration for a recent increase in _business related things that I know you don't care about_ and everyone is invited." A snort found me at the way he said the one part about business and soon nodded.

"Okay, when?"

"Friday evening, the building does not have to be cleaned someone is being hired for that weekend so you all can relax as everyone else will be." This agreeance left me as he soon grasped an envelope next to him to toss it over. "Also, you mentioned about going in case you forgot." Looking to the envelope had me remember a couple weeks ago on how we got it. Our neighbors were getting married and I was surprised on how bold they invited people since they were a gay couple. It didn't bother me any and said I would probably go and I looked to the clock to notice the time.

"F-fuck!" I quickly shifted out of the seat as I noticed it started in like thirty minutes and it would take ten minutes to get to the venue, _if I'm lucky_.

Hurrying up the stairs, I soon found my bedroom and tugged pants off and began looking through my closet. Clothes found my bed as I started with my shirt and got the clean dark green shirt buttoned up and tugged on pants so I could tuck the shirt properly. Hands worked the belt as I soon tugged socks, hopping to sit back on my bed and getting both on. Nice dress shoes found my feet as I grasped my tie and headed down stairs, stopping at the door to get my wallet and keys. Hands worked the tie around my neck as I hastily tried to tie it with the mirror above the side table and merely grunted in frustration. _This damn thing…_

"Here." A swat to my hands had them move as I shifted to face the taller male as he began doing my tie. It tightened up to the collar and he fixed it slightly before smirking to me. "Take my car."

"What? I couldn't, I never really drive."

"It's fine." Arms crossed over a chest as he viewed me with a raised brow, almost daring me to argue back. Lips moved to protest before feeling my chest flutter lightly and I grumbled lowly with a hand grabbing the car key and began heading out.

 _Why did he make my body act like that?_

* * *

The wedding was beautiful and they were excited to see me and asked about Mihawk. I said he wishes that he could have made it, but he was buried in work and couldn't make it. They commented on him being a busybody before letting me wander a little as it was about to begin and I found a seat next to a man with short dark hair and earrings along his ear. Grey eyes had found me with a greeting of the name 'Law' and I returned it with hands shaking. After the reception, the after part where they let family gather together and mingle was next and everyone moved to the large room. I was going to take my leave, but that guy was a bit of a sweet talker. Law wanted to talk with me, not really knowing anyone else and he had promised one of the grooms to stay.

"It would be a better experience if you stayed."

Not really sure what he meant by it, but I decided to just go with it since I still felt a little flustered from earlier. Law was very hospitable, though I began to catch onto the way he addressed me more before realizing that he was hitting on me. I made it known I wasn't interested with comments to counter his and this amused him. We talked throughout and sat next to each other as a speech was made and people danced.

"Zoro-ya, want to give me an evening?" The suggestive words came with a smirk and my whole being heated at the question.

"N-no, thank you though." The words had left me, only getting a smirk in return and he continued on like he never asked to sleep with me.

I had returned home with no problems with the car and was heading up the steps. As I went for my room, Mihawk had exited his office room with a hand scratching his neck and I noticed how pants hung lowly on his hips as if he hadn't fixed them yet, making me wonder if he was even wearing underwear, and the dark tank top he wore was snagged up his body. Noticing that he stared to me with a slight confused face had my whole being flush before I quickly moved to my room and shut my door with my back leaning against it. Light pants left me as I soon covered my face.

 _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

"Thank you all for coming! Please enjoy your time!" Glasses were raised to Shanks as he laughed out and I moved whilst staring to my sparkling juice since they remembered that some of us are underage.

The past week was a little weird for me as I couldn't face the other in our house without finding something that I liked about him. _The way his hair was spiked up from bedhead. The shirt left unbuttoned as I caught a glance. A hand holding that wine glass just right._ It made my nerves spike with heat every time I saw him, **especially** when he doesn't bother to close his door when he changes shirts. _**I totally don't stare**_ … It's definitely noticeable as Mihawk would give a look of asking, but I would escape those clutches. Even the couple phone calls this week during lunch were avoided affectively as I just went out so I wouldn't be lying about it.

A sigh left me as I leaned against the wall, staying out of the way and out of sight. This part of me was happy to be here because Luffy and Usopp were happy I came, but I also didn't want to be here for the fact that too many people in a tight space. I wasn't rude though when people came up to talk with me and those perked-just-right smiles left me as I chattered with them. A lot of people thought I was very sociable and in truth I was trying not to run off. It's nice to be sociable, but with how my feelings have been awry I didn't want to be in view of the male. We had come together in the same vehicle, but I was planning to escape at some point.

Time passed as I soon abandoned my glass on a table and began slipping out into the hall. No one was out there as I made my way to the elevator and pressed the down button. Muscles relaxed as I waited and when it opened up, I stepped in and turned to click the button, and I was startled. Yellow eyes viewed me as the body leaned against the elevator doors and a hand stopped it from closing.

"You could have told me, I would have drove you home."

"It's not a big deal, I walk all the time home." Eyes viewed me before stepping into the elevator and press the first floor button.

"It would have gave me an excuse earlier to get away from that idiot." A slight grumble left him at the end and I lightly snorted when seeing his face twist into annoyance. Facing away, we waited for the elevator before exiting out to the front and found the car shortly after exiting since he had a nice executive spot. Finding the leather seat and buckling in had him drive us home.

We entered the house with me heading straight upstairs with a hand tugging at my tie. Stepping in my room with the door open, shoes were toed off to the side and I began unbuttoning the shirt. The stairs creaked to notify me that Mihawk was probably going to his room and I slipped the shirt off. It found my laundry basket as I unbuckled my belt and soon felt eyes on my back. This heat shivered through me as I peered back to see serious eyes at me.

"What?" My head screamed to keep eyes on his face as he had already unbuttoned his top.

"You've been avoiding me." The voice came out stern as he watched me and this had me look away.

"It's just personal reasons." I explained out as I soon pulled my belt off and slinging it around the pole of my footboard. This sigh was heard as he shifted and I ignored it as I tried to calm my racing heart, but it merely picked up as I felt an arm around my waist.

"Let's try again," the voice spoke into my ear causing my breath to hitch. "You've been avoiding me, Roronoa." A hand gripped his arm as I pulled away lightly with a gasp for a breath, but I was merely leaned over my bed with lips to the back of my neck. "Do I need to answer for you?" Forearms found my bed as hands lined down to grip thighs and I was getting hard at the treatment.

"W-wait a minute…" I spoke out in a breathless voice as lips moved along my spine and fingers gripped sheets. Eyes closed as I felt goosebumps along my body as I felt so good. Lips shifted away before I felt heat being breathed against an ear.

"For what?" My body jerked with a breathless moan and the way his chest pressed into my back caused this immense warmth to fill me.

This fog filled my head as I could only press my forehead into the bed with a moan as fingers began lining my erection through my pants. A tremble left me as I moaned out when feeling lips along my back and then I felt something press harshly against my butt. My breath hitched at the feel of him hard against me and this groan found me as he grinded a bit against me. The hands began to tug down my pants with underwear and I gasped in breaths. Forearms shifted lightly as I jerked when feeling a hand grip onto my length firmly and this moan fell from lips.

Fingers tapped against my hip to pull lightly, "shift yourself onto the bed more." The hand pulled away from my erection as I shifted onto the bed with a crawl and clothing were left on the floor.

Nervous prickles left me as I was fully exposed before him, but merely had forgotten when I felt something slick press into me. Arms buckled under me as I landed back on my forearms and gasped out at the feel. Trembles found me as I felt the pressure shift and the object began moving in me as I knew it had been his fingers. My own fingers dug into the sheets as I moaned with my back dipping to meet those intruding objects. It felt as I was stretched more and only made me groan when I felt the other hand find my abandoned erection.

" _Nnnhha_ ~!" I moaned loudly as he pressed harshly into me and found that bump that had me claw at the bed. Fingers kept moving in a steady movement as I rubbed my forehead into the bed with moans leaving me. Heat flourished through my entire being and this tremble left me when fingers pulled out. Both hands had moved and suddenly they were gripping my ass cheeks, slipping a little from being wet and I felt the intrusion. " _O-oh_ ~! _Nh_ , M-Mihawk!" The name left me as I felt the bigger intrusion press in firmly and gasps left me at the feel of me stretching to make room. Once he stopped, hands lined along my lower back to my hips and I felt the body pressing against me. Lips pressed against my upper back and I felt this haze over me as he began to grind his hips against me.

"Roronoa, spread your thighs a little." My body shifted almost on command before he hummed out with pleasure and I groaned as he slowly shifted out. The way he started out was pleasing to my tingling entrance as I am not used to being stretched down there. Hands gripped my hips a bit tighter and then I felt him pick up on his rhythm. My body jolted in pleasure with my mouth laying open as moans came out of me freely.

" _MHHAAA_ ~!" The cry left me at the feel of him striking into that spot that had my arms shifting completely and my chest was pressed into the bed. Saliva soaked the bed as I couldn't help my cries as it felt so amazing, him pounding into me like no tomorrow. It was pure bliss feeling that bundle being stricken every time he thrust back in. " _Mnnha_ ~, Mihawk~! I ca-can't! Imma- _ooh_ ~!" The boiling in my stomach grab my full attention as I was about to grasp my erection, but a large hand gripped firmly and moved with his rhythm.

A cry of pleasure left me as I came onto his hand and my body rippled with tension as he kept striking and causing more little spurts to leave me. The hand shifted away as he soon shifted it to grip back on my hip and the chest fully pressed to my back. The growl played in my ear as his forehead found my upper back and I noticed a difference of when he thrusted. I was sure by the way he slowed and the feel, Mihawk came into me. Hands shifted to press into the bed below me with his chest lingering along my back. My body shook with pure ecstasy as I was pumping with adrenaline from how much pleasure I had felt and how the experience was incredible.

"Are you going to avoid me now?" The question made me blush whilst groaning when he shifted and lips began kissing at my neck.

"Sh-shut up…" the grumble left me causing this chuckle to rumble out of him and it surprised me. I never heard one before and soon felt hands begin lining up along my thighs.

"My shower is bigger." Heat lingered longer as he whispered into my ear and soon I found myself being dragged to his bathroom with shaky legs. This smirk stayed on him as he led the way before the shower flicked on. Arms moved to wrap around my waist and when I looked up lips pressed into mine. A moan left me at the surprise and closed eyes as I wrapped arms around his neck as I pulled him in for more. Our lips moved together as he pulled one arm away before I heard the shower door and then my chin grasped. "I'm not done with you yet." This moan left me as I was pressed into the shower with careful steps and then the wall to my back, barely feeling the water before a tongue was in my mouth.

* * *

This phone ringing in the air made me groan before huffing out as the weight along my back shifted more on me. Grumbles left the person laying on me as my chest was more into the bed and he seemed to grab the annoying phone. I flushed when I realized what Mihawk and I did last night.

"It is too early for this, Akagami." Hearing the firm voice had me relax more with my body shifting more into him and I felt a leg along mine before hooking it. "Do I sound out of bed?" This smile found me without any resistance and I rested on the Egyptian cotton sheets with hands pulling the comforter closer to my chest. "You're what?" The body jolted up as I soon heard the front door slam, startling me and then the voice.

"Hawky~!" Panic found me as I shifted to sit up, but I wasn't getting far as the redhead rounded the pole of the staircase rail and stopped with his grin. "Ah? Zoro too?

"Who gave you a key?" Mihawk sounded irritated with a hand resting to my lower back before shifting to grip my hip as I felt the need to run.

"Ben?" Hands found my face in embarrassment and I heard the man laugh.

"Stop making copies of my key and get the hell out of my house." The tone was stern and I could feel him lose his patience.

"B-but I told you I was going to pick up those papers."

"Just a minute ago."

"Right and so here I am! I didn't know you had a thing with Zoro!" A laugh left him as I felt my body move to tug the blanket over my body and I faced away from the male next to me, but my back rested against him. "Oh, so shy!"

"Get out, Akagami."

"That's no fair! I'm h—!"

" _Get out_." I could almost feel his glare and I heard feet shifting in quick movements.

"I'll be downstairs!" The door was pulled closed as I noticed when it clicked loudly and then shoes thumped the stairs quickly. A sigh was heard before Mihawk shifted and I felt the body hover over me with a hand sliding to rest in front of my stomach.

"Good morning." This snort left me as he softly spoke into my ear as part of my upper was uncovered.

"Mh, morning…" The smile lingered at the humor before the hand hooked under my side and turned me to lay on my back. Yellow eyes viewed me with eyes hinting at affectionate, but really to anyone else he would look to be giving me this stern stare. A smirk slid to lips as a finger touched my collarbone before lining along down my chest and I shuddered at the feel as it gave me goosebumps. "Shanks is waiting."

"Then he can wait." The unsympathetic tone had me snort as it almost seemed childish, but I did not say anything as lips found mine. That finger had stopped below my navel before joined by another finger and tugged the blanket down. This moan left me with hands shifting to tighten in his hair. Trembles left me at the feel of fingers ghosting along my length as it started to react to the touch. A tongue found mine as I moaned with a jerk to my hips as he began stroking me. Lips pulled away as I began to pant and felt his thumb press into the head.

" _Mnn_ ," biting my lip to hold it in, lips pressed to my neck and had my head tossed to the side as he began to kiss in certain spots that made me feel more spikes of pleasure.

It was crazy how my body reacted so quickly and the body shifted to be hovering over me. The hand kept up its work as he leaned over to the night stand. My whole body spiked in heat at the thought of another round and I prepared hands by my head to grip the sheets. My legs were shifted open as I watched him lather his length over me. This groan found me as legs were shifted and he leaned to press lips into mine. Feeling his length press into me caused my body to tremble with moans in our kiss and he wasted no time to harshly begin thrusting into me. The head pulled back as he raised up to straighten and let himself thrust deeper.

" _A-Ah_ ~! _Oh_ - _mmnnhii_!" I tried not to be too loud as he nail the spot with quick, firm strikes to it. My body arched as I gripped the sheets and felt the moans leaving me with eyes squeezed shut as I couldn't handle it. Mihawk let a hand line along to my stomach and I peered to notice as the other hand grip my thigh and hips ground into me with a lean of his body. "F-fu- _haaa_ ~!" This cry left me as I let heels find the back of his thighs as I began to grind back in need. The boiling in my stomach was prominent and I wanted nothing but that pleasure to send me sweet release. "M-Mihawk, _mnn_ -almost~!" Hips began to thrust again up into me and I felt moans leaving me more than my pants were. Finger nails scraped my stomach as he gripped with this hard look down to me.

"Scream my name." Trembles left me as I soon felt myself arch with a scream and hands gripped hips as he continued to thrust into me harshly. Gasps left me as I shook in my high of climax and then I noticed the face above me twitch and let that pleasure filled face find him as he hummed in release. Those hips slowed to a stop before shifting to rest hands on the bed with his body hovering over me. Eyes pierced to me with a smirk as I tried calming my breaths. "Mh, let's start again… Good morning, Roronoa." Lips pressed to a cheek and I breathlessly chuckled out.

"Good morning, Mihawk." I spoke out as my breaths had calmed down and he shifted lightly with a look to me.

"Let's go for food after I deal with the annoyance." The voice was steady, but I noticed the glint in his eyes at the mention of a certain person.

"Good, you've embarrassed me enough today." I mumbled out with red flaring to my cheeks at the thought of knowing the man heard me.

The body shifted as he slid out and I felt my breath hitched, but he continued to his bathroom and I heard the shower running. Moving out of the bed, I made my way to see him coming right back out of the shower, probably just rinsing and I decided to do the same. My body found the warm water as I began rinsing myself off. The shower door had been reopened and I looked to see him reach in and kiss me before leaving the room. A flush of heat went to cheeks as I closed the door back and made sure to avoid my hair since I washed it last night.

It didn't take long before I found myself getting out and wrapping the towel around my waist since I didn't have any clothes on me and began for my bedroom. Talking was heard downstairs, mainly a scolding from Mihawk at Shanks to not barge into people's houses. I found my room and began getting dressed with a casual like outfit. Talking was a little louder as they seemed to have moved to the door and some laughter.

"Bye, Zoro! Don't let Hawky be too rough!" I literally tripped over my pajama pants and cursed out whilst pushing off the floor. Laughter was heard before it was cut off and I was standing whilst moving to sit on my bed to put socks on. Mihawk was standing at my doorway with a look to me and I shifted to stand up.

"Let's get going." He turned to leave and I felt a smile find me with feet following behind him as my shoes are downstairs.

 _These events have turned out nicely._

* * *

"You're screwing your boss?" My cheeks flushed at the choice of wording with a hand finding my head and the other wave out.

"N-no, don't put it like that!"

"Oh, wait, right…" This pause found him as he soon snap fingers with a serious look to me. "He's screwing you!" My face flared up in embarrassment as I groaned with the hand on my head rubbing the palm in.

"Look, we just have a thing…" I spoke out as we sat in the living room of said home I shared with the other. Saga finally braved it after so long and was surprised on how I haven't gone insane on the perfect atmosphere. His place is the complete opposite, what you would imagine with a bachelor.

"Right, right…" A hand waved out as Saga laughed some more and took the remote to click through the channel guide. "At least this is better than that one guy hitting on you."

"I guess."

"So like, did you enjoy when that one girl was all over you at the club a few weeks ago?" Curiosity seethed from his question and I hummed out in thought as he flicked the channel to something else before doing more channel surfing on the guide.

"Well, I was into it, but not _that_ into it. You know?" A nod left him in understanding as he soon propped legs onto my lap before relaxing back.

"Look at that, you don't have to find a new place now. You can just continue living with your boyfriend." This grin was on him as he laughed lightly when I flushed at the word being used. But Saga was right, after that night about five days ago, I've been laying in Mihawk's bed. Even when I come back from work, I just go to my bathroom to shower and get ready before crawling into Mihawk's heaven like sheets.

"Thanks, man…" A snort left him as he finally found a movie on, halfway through, and began ranting about it. I was glad to have an understanding friend and we discussed the dojo as I thought about going again. Maybe Mihawk could spar against me?


End file.
